


Caught

by OzmeoTree



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fiasco, M/M, Tour Bus, whose live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzmeoTree/pseuds/OzmeoTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg seeks vengeance after Jeff and Chip do something a little...unexpected in his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had...I know it's not at all realistic and I'm even not sure how much I like it myself. But it was fun to write and it's fun to read, up until the end...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Caught**

Two men sat, red-faced, at the mercy of three confused comedians and one angry Greg. Greg stared, seething, at the two men, and they blushed right back at him.

“Seriously, _boys_?” Greg sneered, emphasizing the word ‘boys’ like a derogatory curse. They just stared back, unable to justify their actions.

“Greg, what is going on?” asked Colin, who didn’t much like conflict and was always the peacemaker between the improvisational comedians. He and Brad were touring at the same time as the “Whose Live”rs and, because they were going to the same five cities in a row, had decided to share a bus with them. They now sat around the common table in one of the bus’ nooks.

“Normally I wouldn’t be so livid about something like this,” Greg muttered bitterly, “but when you decide to do it in _my_ room I get a little peeved, broheim.”

“Do what, Greg? Stop skirting around the issue,” Ryan spat exasperatedly. He had been woken from his peaceful slumber about an hour too early and was not happy about it in the slightest. Greg opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by one of his captives.

“Greg, you’re making a big deal over nothing,” Chip said, attempting to soothe his animosity.

“Over nothing? You two were in _my_ hotel room!” Greg shot back mercilessly.

“It was my hotel room too! It was either that room or Chip and Brad’s; how were we supposed to know that you were the one who’d come back early?” Jeff retorted, suddenly extremely defensive.

“You were supposed to not do it at all! You _promised_ me,” Greg replied, incredibly hostile, referencing the promise Jeff had made to him about not sleeping with anyone on tour, random chicks or otherwise.

“How can you make someone promise something like that?” Jeff countered, but before he could quite finish Colin had leapt up instinctively and Brad had leaned forward to place his arms on both Greg and Jeff, physically separating them even though Jeff couldn’t touch Greg in the state he was in.

But Brad had arrived late and didn’t know that.

“Guys, guys, chill! Jeff and Chip won’t do whatever it was that they did again and everything will be okay,” Brad interjected in attempts to allay the mounting anger.

“It’s not really like any of us could stop them from doing it,” he huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the bench. Jeff and Chip shot him daggers. In an indignant response Greg suddenly tugged hard on the rope he was holding, causing his victims to lurch forward at the wrist in surprise. With the most incredulous look Brad sunk back in his chair and bent down to look under the table. His gaze found two pairs of handcuffs, one cuff around each reddened wrist. On Jeff’s pair red feathers blew gently in the wind; on Chip’s purple ones one side mimicked Jeff’s but the on the other side the feathers were held down and stuck together with something…something whiteish…

Blinking in surprise, Brad tried to tear his gaze away but couldn’t. “Guys…” he began, “What are you wearing?”

Brad had obviously missed the spectacle that had happened not twenty minutes ago.

(***)

A scream echoed down the hotel hallway after emanating from a room near the middle. The gray-haired man stared, his eyes wide in shock and disgust, at the sight before him.

The two brunettes engaged in the aforementioned sight froze in the act, surprised at the sudden addition of hallway light to the darkened room. “What the ---k do you think you’re doing?” screamed Greg, who had come back to his room early to find Jeff.

“What do you think you’re doing? Aren’t you supposed to be out with the guys?” Jeff shot back.

“I was coming to find you guys and tell you that we’re sleeping on the bus tonight – now if you would kindly get some _clothes_ on,” Greg hissed. Jeff’s eyes narrowed in anger and Chip bashfully looked around for his underwear.

As they hurried around without much luck, Greg also looked around the room, an idea coming into his heated mind. He suddenly remembered a couple of shows ago when the stage crew had handed him a rope and he had accidentally taken it…

By the time Greg had pulled the slender rope out of his bag, which happened to be in the room, both boys had only managed to dress themselves in their boxers.

“Hey, guys, come here,” Greg called to them emotionlessly, tying one end of the rope into a knot. Innocently they complied, and in the shadows Greg pretended to be inspecting their handcuffs, which they both happened to be wearing, while actually slipping the rope through part of the chain.

It was too late by the time they’d realized what had happened.

“Just pack your bags and we’ll get out of here.”

“Like this?” Chip asked, suddenly very afraid and worried, glancing down at his scantily clad body. Jeff opened his mouth to protest but Chip kicked him, telling him to be quiet.

Greg pulled on the rope and the chains rattled against themselves. “Yes, like this. You’re both at my mercy until I free you,” he insinuated, dangling the keys in front of their helpless faces. “Now pack your bags so we can get going.”

“Mine happens to be here,” Chip admitted.

“Didn’t even make it to your own room before you started ripping his clothes off? How convenient,” Greg whispered menacingly, earning a dirty look from Jeff.

It took ten minutes for them to find the clothes that had been strewn about the room. In another five they had managed to get all three bags into the elevator. Chip buried his face into Jeff’s shoulder.

“If you try to escape I take pics and send them to everyone in my contacts including Maddox and Patty. If you don’t I’ll delete the pics and the only people who will witness this event are the people in the hallway, the people in the lobby, and those on our tour bus.” Chip nodded into his lover’s neck and Jeff kissed the top of his head. Guilt ravaged the bodies of both of them.

The elevator doors “ding”ed open and Greg walked confidently out, leading his prisoners at the wrist to the door. Chip hung his head, trying to keep it near Jeff’s bare back, where it would be hidden. Jeff, however, had a different approach; he stared angry lasers out of his eyes at the back of Greg’s head, waiting for them to burn Greg’s hair.

“You look like a ---king PIMP!” he called, alerting all who weren’t aware of the spectacle. Greg tugged on the leash and the two fell out of step, falling into each other but regaining their balance as they stumbled forward. He paraded his humiliated soldiers out of the building, drawing looks out of impassive eyes and cameras out of tight pockets.

He led them right up to the tour bus, where they met a Colin who was just getting back into it. His eyes bugged out at the sight of his companions and he lost his footing in shock, tumbling a few inches before he caught himself.

“What is going on?!” he cried to Greg, who said nothing. Jeff and Chip just blushed and looked at the ground as they walked. The train stopped at the foot of the bus stairs, waiting for Colin to let them by.

“Wake Ryan from his nap,” Greg commanded. “We’ve got some talking to do.”

Colin complied with a nod and hurried into the tour bus. Greg led his men into the vehicle and sat them down at the most frequented common table. “Sit and wait for the others,” he ordered.

“As if we could do anything else,” Jeff mumbled angrily.

“I wouldn’t be talking like that, boy,” Greg growled just as Ryan entered the room. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and continued to blink when his eyes were met with the sight of the bare shoulders of two of his companions.

“Get a room, guys,” he joked tiredly, taking a seat on the bench. Colin slid next to him. Brad came into the bus a minute after and was immediately ordered to take his place on the bench.

(***)

Greg jerked on the rope again. “Go on. Tell him what you were doing.”

“I think that’s obvious enough without making us say it,” Chip replied, starting to get riled himself.

“There. You’ve had your fun. You’ve paraded us like whores across the headlines. Can’t you just let us go?” Jeff pleaded tiredly.

“Wait, dudes, but seriously, are you two like, a thing?” Ryan asked.

Chip rested his head on Jeff. “No; we’re not a thing. We were just horny. It’s over now, okay? It won’t happen again.”

Jeff set his jaw in such a way that made the other guys think that he felt differently.

“Okay, dudes, we’ll let it go - but Chip, promise me you’ll tell Patty about this yourself,” Brad conceded with nods from Colin and Ryan. Chip took the longest breath he could before nodding his head.

“Alright. I will,” he relented. Jeff looked over and gingerly kissed the top of his head.

Dissatisfied with the brevity of the spectacle, Greg grudgingly unlocked the exploited men from their bindings and pulled the rope out of the handcuffs. They laid the feathered toys on the table and rubbed their sore wrists, stealing embarrassed glances at each other before heading over to their bags, which Greg had carried in, to find clothes.

“Do you think there’s anything between them?” Colin asked the remaining three after the men in question had disappeared to the bathrooms.

“Nah; they were just horny or something. But I’ve seen too many relationships torn apart by one meaningless night to let Chip do something like that. I had to make sure they wouldn’t do it again, you know? But kittens they scared the ---t out of me. I never thought Chip was the type to cheat. And with Jeff, well, I actually never saw that coming,” Greg mused.

“Patty’ll forgive him. She’ll understand,” Ryan reassured, though whom he was reassuring nobody knew.

“She always does,” Brad agreed.

(***)

They stood, leaning against the wall of the bar, in the middle of a sluggish conversation.

“We could try again. Maybe finish this time. Maybe let it turn into something more, you know?” Jeff asked timidly, his heart beating rapidly, scared and invigorated at the same time.

Chip was slow to respond. “No, Jeff,” he whispered.

“Wha…what?”

“Jeff, you know this was wrong. It was all wrong. I’m married, after all. And I admit, it was wonderful while it lasted, but I have to live for what I’ve worked so hard to establish. I can’t throw it away for some wild nights with you.”

“They wouldn’t just be wild nights – you mean so much more to me than that!”

“Jeff, I told you, I’m sorry – it’s not going to happen, okay? Go find some other heart to break.” Chip walked away through the cloud of marijuana smoke; his figure had almost completely faded before Jeff spoke again.

“Does this mean we can’t work together anymore?” he called out weakly.

Chip stopped then hesitated for a moment before turning around. “No; it just means we put this to rest and completely forget it ever happened. We were drunk. We didn’t mean it. You’re drunk and high. That’s all it is.”

Chip had almost managed to convince himself by the time he turned around and walked away.

(***)


End file.
